081114-LilyAcenia
11:21 GT: ACEEEEEEENIAAAAAAAAA. 11:21 GT: GUESS 11:21 GT: WHO 11:21 GT: HAS 11:21 GT: A 11:21 GT: BROTHERRRR???????? 11:21 GT: Most of us? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:21 GT: (Hint: It's me.) 11:21 GT: Congratulations! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:21 GT: He's my sprite now! 11:22 GT: Oh, so he was dead... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:22 GT: Might have been, yeah. I've had him in my sylladex for AGES, waiting to prototype him. 11:22 GT: I'm glad you had that much time to plan. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:22 GT: Or, well, just his horn. Not, like, his entire body. 11:23 GT: Yeah, foresight is nice. I should use it more often. 11:23 GT: Digging the new text color, by the way. Your stims take effect yet? 11:23 GT: I will watch jealously from afar as you make informed decisions. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:24 GT: 8P 11:24 GT: Or, :P now, I guess. 11:24 GT: Some asshole horrorterror took my goggles. 11:24 GT: And my wig. 11:24 GT: And all my spares. 11:24 GT: Not yet. But I was sent a photo of someone who was the same caste, so I just guessed. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:24 GT: That's almost funny. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:24 GT: Sorry... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:25 GT: Enh, don't apologize. It probably was from an outsider's viewpoint. 11:25 GT: He didn't think to check my sylladex, though, so score one for being prepared again! 11:26 GT: Or was it she? 11:26 GT: Maybe it. 11:26 GT: What are those, by the way? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:26 GT: What, horrorterrors? 11:26 GT: Yes. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:27 GT: I went on a bit of an eldritch bent a while back. They're legendary ancient beings that lurk in the void, feeding on despair and agony. Nasty business. 11:27 GT: Hell if I know what one's doing here, though. 11:27 GT: I'd guess it was attracted by all our parents dying. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:27 GT: Seems Balish was a dirty liar and enacted his plan anyway. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:28 GT: Oh yeah, Dad said something about the trolls purging the human parents. 11:28 GT: You're okay with him being dead? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:29 GT: ...No, not really. 11:29 GT: I'm trying not to think about it too much. 11:29 GT: ... yeah... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:29 GT: You might need to console Mari a bit. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:30 GT: Oh shit, what happened? Did her parent die? 11:30 GT: Kinda. He's a sprite now. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:30 GT: But we were trying to fend off the trolls from killing her father... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:30 GT: And the bathtub I was using on the server end kinda... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:31 GT: So I told her she can pay me back however she wants. I don't feel good about it. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:31 GT: That sucks, man. 11:31 GT: It was an accident, though, so I wouldn't beat yourself up about it too hard. 11:32 GT: Four people isn't really... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:32 GT: eh. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:32 GT: Haha, you took out 4 people? Nice job, seriously. I think you got the first kills of the session. 11:32 GT: Anyway. Seems apt. The land I'm on is full of graves. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:33 GT: Do you know if we should explore or not. Or should I still trust you for some reason or am I setting myself up for more bad luck. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:33 GT: I'd say wait on exploring the Lands until everyone enters and we can figure out a game plan. 11:34 GT: And you can trust me. Promise. 11:37 GT: Half-twinks gotta stick together, right? 11:37 GT: Not sure. It seems like our parents don't like each other much. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:39 GT: Well, what our parents think of each other is their business, in my opinion. 11:39 GT: And our other halves are opposite. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:39 GT: Whaddaya mean by other halves? 11:40 GT: Like, do you mean our other ectobiological parent, or our...'other halves', if you know what I mean? 11:40 GT: You're half human. I am half troll. The only blood possibly bonding us is saturated with enough hate that even you've called my mother incompetent. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:40 GT: Hey, I just know what my mom's told me. 11:40 GT: If anything, only situation, and even then you seem to always want a contest. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:42 GT: Guilty as charged, I'll admit. 11:42 GT: Why though? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:44 GT: ((ok wait i don't think i understood what Acenia meant very well the first read-through lemme retcon)) 11:46 GT: What're you talking about? I've told you a ton of shit to try and help you out with your heritage. 11:48 GT: Just to put this in perspective, if you learned everything you knew at once in the span of two months, how well would you have taken it at that point? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:49 GT: You don't relate very well, but you expect us all to do that for you. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:50 GT: Well, yeah, I do expect you to take notes and think about your plan of action. Well, maybe not expect, but I'd think that'd be the reasonable thing to do. 11:50 GT: Well of course! But it's all sudden! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:51 GT: And even so there's still stuff that you're infinitely more prepared for that will never cross your mind to relay. Nor are... well... were you a personal library, but I suppose since you chose Archivist, this is your job now, right? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:52 GT: Guess so. 11:52 GT: Whatcha wanna know? 11:53 GT: Right now... Probably if there's... something significant about these places we were all sent to individually. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:53 GT: I am not with Merrow. Why? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:54 GT: 'Cause he's got his own Land. We all do. 11:54 GT: What does that mean. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:55 GT: They're our own personal planets, tailored to or psyche or some shit like that. We're supposed to explore them and complete their overarching storyline, or Quest. 11:55 GT: Also you can God Tier on them if you can find your Quest Bed and level your aspect to the max. 11:55 GT: To encourage friendship between us, would you like to help each other level these aspects? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:56 GT: Sounds fun! We could be on a team or something. 11:57 GT: Lessee, you were, uh, Void, right? Yeahhhhh, Witch of Void. 11:58 GT: No clue what that means, but it sounds cool. 11:58 GT: Magic user of nothing. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 11:58 GT: Theoretically, yeah. Seems kind of pessimistic. 11:59 GT: Apparently a Seer of Mind knows everything there is to know about Mind, but can't influence it in any way, which means I can probably read minds so it's all good. 12:00 GT: I feel so useful. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:00 GT: I guess that's what they meant by "Magic is Fake as Shit" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:00 GT: Pff. Magic is only fake as shit until it's not. 12:02 GT: I'll figure out how to work with nothing, then. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:02 GT: That's the spirit! 12:03 GT: If you want I can see if Mom knows anything about it. It seems like kind of a dick move to stick you with power over nothing. 12:03 GT: I feel awkward contacting your mother, honestly. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:04 GT: Ehehe. I can get that. 12:05 GT: I feel like it's not... polite? To bother her when you are her primary concern. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:06 GT: You should just see her as a really strict aunt-in-law! 12:06 GT: Can you have aunt-in-laws? 12:07 GT: Maybe mother-in-law? 12:08 GT: No, probably aunt-in-law. That'd imply we're married. 12:09 GT: Let's avoid that! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:11 GT: Agreed. 12:15 GT: I haven't even made a Primer yet, so it's kinda impossible anyways. 12:27 GT: Oh, I knew I forgot something! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:27 GT: I started working on it but I didn't finish it. My YLIP got taken. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:27 GT: Oh yeah, the YLIP thingy. What IS that? 12:27 GT: The Young Lady's Illustrated Primer Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:28 GT: Aw man, I want one of those. 12:28 GT: It's apparently from Arena. And programmed by your mom. And also speculates that my mom is useless. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:28 GT: (◝∂_∂◜)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:28 GT: HAHAHA OH MY GOD. 12:28 GT: Sounds like her, all right. 12:29 GT: You'd think I'd have gotten one, in that case. 12:44 GT: I don't know. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:44 GT: Darmok gave me this one. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:45 GT: Darmok's kind of pissed at me right now because I can't understand him very well. 12:45 GT: Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:45 GT: I've been writing it down to decode. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:45 GT: I will have to ask Merrow if he wants you to have it. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:45 GT: Or Darmok. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:45 GT: Oh, seriously? That'd be SO helpful, please do ask. 12:46 GT: Ok. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:46 GT: Thank youuuuu. <3 12:49 GT: Well... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:49 GT: Herm. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:49 GT: I'm gonna go check outside, I guess. Just really quick. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 12:49 GT: Kay. Don't go too far!